Cuestión de Gustos
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Amane Misa tiene una pequeña duda que la carcome por dentro; duda que está más que dispuesta a disipar. Misa/L. Capítulo único.


**Cuestión de Gustos**

― ¿Ryuuzaki-san?

Dicho hombre giró su cabeza para ver a la hermosa joven rubia que justo ahora se encontraba sentada entre él y el individuo que él mismo acusaba de ser Kira. Se habían tomado un 'descanso' para ir a visitar a Misa a su habitación, quien los recibió con la sorpresa de unas luces apagadas y palomitas frente al televisor. La chica había decidido que, siendo que ahora los tres eran amigos, deberían de pasarla bien juntos, y… ¿Qué mejor manera que una comedia romántica?

Habían llegado a su habitación alrededor de las nueve de la noche; la película, ahora, ya casi estaba por terminar. Yagami Light había soportado la mitad y cayó dormido, las comedias románticas no eran su fuerte, de hecho, ninguna película lo era; mucho menos ahora que ya llevaba varios días de desvelo gracias al analítico detective encadenado a él.

― ¿Sí, Misa-san?

L observaba la oscura silueta de la mujer que tenía a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él, tan sólo iluminada por la luz que emanaba la pantalla frente a ellos. Misa lo miró dudosa.

― Ryuuzaki-san…― la chica respiró profundo, llevaba días con esta duda; días que la estaban carcomiendo por dentro, ahora era el momento perfecto. ¡No se echaría hacía atrás! ― ¿Eres… eres _homosexual_?

Silencio.

Silencio mortalmente incómodo para Amane Misa. L lamió la paleta que traía en sus manos, calmado.

― ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Misa-san?

Mientras L seguía con su sensual labor, Misa ensanchó los ojos.

― ¡Obvio!― gritó susurrando ― Digo, Misa jamás ha sabido de alguna novia tuya. Además― añadió levantando su dedo acusadoramente ― ¡Te encadenaste a Light!― señaló su muñeca, L le miró impasible.

Misa sabía que su acusación era algo descarada, pero para nada infundada, según su criterio; añadiendo el hecho de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer por el momento que enfadar a L, le pareció prudente sacar ese tema que la estaba matando. Además la película que había escogido la había aburrido hasta a ella, pero eso no importaba. La película era una de sus tantas excusas para estar con Light, lo cual incluía en el paquete estar con Ryuuzaki.

La rubia quería al detective, de cierta forma; después de todo era amigo de Light y todo amigo de Light era, por consecuente, su amigo. Y este en particular era todo un caso. Era todo un misterio para Misa, y a ella no le gustaban los misterios. Ella quería llegar a conocerle más, vamos, quería llegar a conocerle, con eso le bastaba. Pero todo su afán por entrar en la misteriosa mente del mejor detective del mundo tenía en realidad un solo propósito.

Lo cierto era que desde que vio esa cadena se había puesto más que nerviosa, hasta un poco enojada. Desde ese momento el gusanito de saber si Ryuuzaki bateaba para el otro lado le entró. Porque, si él era homosexual, significaba que podría llegar a enamorarse de Light, de _su_ Light; y eso estaba más que fuera de discusión, antes se entregaba ella misma a él que entregarle a su Light. Por eso mismo ahora se encontraba sentada entre los dos. Luces apagadas, encadenados, algo apretados, la excusa perfecta para manosear al joven Yagami Light, y ella lo sabía _más_ que bien.

Además, le molestaba el hecho de que él no fuera como cualquier otro hombre. No accedía a sus caprichos simplemente porque ella fuera hermosa y carismática; a Light se lo perdonaba porque, bueno, porque lo amaba, no le importaba; pero a Ryuuzaki… ¡Cielos!... Si él no se sentía atraído hacia ella era porque definitivamente debía ser homosexual, lo cual la tensaba un poco, y no porque ella deseara que él la mirara, sino porque lo que NO deseaba era que él mirara a _Light_. Sobre todo por el hecho de que estaba las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, a su lado, al lado de Light. ¡Por Dios! ¡Hasta se bañaban juntos! Que festín se debía de dar Ryuuzaki con su hermoso y totalmente perfecto novio, claro, en caso de que sus temores fueran verdad.

― Misa-san― L la sacó de sus pensamientos; la había estado observando meditar, divertido. La chica negaba con la cabeza, o asentía, de acuerdo a la situación, y hacía expresiones faciales como si en verdad estuviese manteniendo una conversación con otra persona ― El hecho de que no hayas sabido, o no me conozcas alguna novia, no significa que no la haya tenido― Misa entrecerró los ojos incrédulamente, pero un poco aliviada con la información ― Además, como le dejé claro desde el principio a Light-kun― lamió su paleta ― No hago esto porque me guste.

Misa suspiró aliviada, Ryuuzaki ladeó la cabeza analizando la situación.

Sonrió.

Misa lo miró extrañada, la sonrisa más macabra que alguien pudiese ver en la vida era la de ese hombre en una habitación tan sólo iluminada por el televisor, dejando ver sus maniacas facciones tenuemente.

¿Y ahora porqué sonreía?

― Así que…― comenzó L moviendo repetidamente los dedos de su mano contra su rodilla derecha, ambos pies descalzos sobre el sofá ―… Misa-san piensa que me puedo enamorar de Light-kun― concluyó mirándola de reojo. Su cara de póquer mejor que nunca, lo cual asustó a Misa.

― ¿Q…Qué?

Misa instintivamente volteó a ver a Light, quien dormía profundamente a su lado. Inmediatamente su vista se posó de nuevo en el hombre que acababa de arruinarle la noche, de hecho, la vida.

― Lo cierto es que puedo estar enamorado de Light-kun― siguió L, lamiendo distraídamente su paleta.

Misa casi se puso en pie al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Enamorado? ¿Light-kun? ¿_En la misma oración_?

La chica se cubrió la boca con sus manos, negando fervientemente con la cabeza y viendo al hombre a su lado escépticamente.

― No puede ser.

― ¿Qué es lo que no puede ser, Misa-san?― preguntó L inocentemente; sabía muy bien como se iban a dar las cosas aquí, y eso le gustaba.

― ¡No puedes estar enamorado de Light!― sentenció mirándole con espanto.

L miró hacia el techo.

― ¿Y por qué no, Misa-san?― siguió ― Después de todo, él es el prototipo del hombre perfecto. Es inteligente, él único que está a mi nivel intelectual. Es atractivo, sus facciones son finas y su cuerpo delgado, pero fornido. Es carismático, siempre sabe que decir y su sonrisa…

― ¡Basta!― gritó bajito la chica, sonrojada, abochornada con toda la información que acababa de recibir. Y muy enojada.

L la miró inexpresivo.

― ¡No puedo creer que a Ryuuzaki-san le guste Light!― chilló asustada ― ¡Eres hombre!

Ryuuzaki ladeó la cabeza.

― ¿Y eso qué, Misa-san?

― ¡Qué él también es un _hombre_!― obvió Misa.

El detective la miró fingidamente herido.

― Misa-san, no puedo creer que en pleno siglo XXI para ti eso sea un problema― dijo seriamente, mirándola indignado ― Eso no se vería nada bien en tu biografía como la artista que eres.

― Pues… ¡Pues no lo es!― espetó cruzándose de brazos, y de hecho no lo era ― ¡Ese no es el problema! ¡El problema es que sea Light del que te has enamorado!

Asustada lo razonó.

Light nunca le prestaba atención a ella. ¡Y era una modelo hermosa! Light estaba siempre con Ryuuzaki. Light estaba encadenado a Ryuuzaki. Light siempre hablaba de Ryuuzaki. Light se peleaba con Ryuuzaki. ¡Siempre _Ryuuzaki_!

Light no podía… ¡Light no podía corresponderle sus enfermos sentimientos!... ¿O si?

Después de todo, nunca le hacía demostraciones de cariño a ella… ¿Se las hacía a _Ryuuzaki_?

Asqueada con la idea negó con la cabeza y sacudió sus manos frente a ella.

― Misa-san, las personas no pueden reinar sobre sus sentimientos. Independientemente del género, las personas se enamoran por _quien_ es la persona, no por cómo es su físico.

La joven abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

Protectoramente se acercó a Ryuuzaki aún más, para así alejarlo de Light.

― ¡No puedo creer que Ryuuzaki-san y Light mantengan una relación homosexual!

Hasta ahí la había llevado su lógica, la cual sin lugar a dudas no era del todo irracional.

L nunca antes se había visto en la necesidad de reprimir una sonrisa. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

― Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Misa-san― pronunció monótonamente.

La chica levantó los brazos hacia el techo sobreactuando la situación.

― ¡Claro que lo es!― susurró exaltadamente ― ¡Light es el novio de Misa! ¿Oíste? ¡De _Misa_! ¡Mío! ¡Mío! ¡_MIO_!

El detective la miró sorprendido.

― Misa-san… ¿Me lo estas echando en cara?― preguntó estoicamente ― Lo que Light-kun haga para mantener las apariencias no es mi problema.

_¿Mantener las apariencias?_

¡Misa quería golpearlo! ¡Quería golpearlo en verdad! ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que alejar a ese extraño individuo de su amado Light lo más pronto posible… ¿_Qué podía hacer?_

La idea la golpeó como una roca.

¡Claro!

Al fin y al cabo todo requería de sacrificios, más que todo si ese sacrificio se realizaba por su amado Light.

― ¿Ryuuzaki-san?

Seria lo miró lamer su paleta. Ryuuzaki le devolvió la mirada expectante. ¿Acaso ya había llegado a _esa_ conclusión? Había tardado mucho menos de lo que él había previsto.

― ¿Sí, Misa-san?

Misa inhaló profundamente. Necesitaría mucho valor para lo que iba decir. Y _hacer_.

― A Ryuuzaki-san no le gusta Light― afirmó condescendientemente ― Ryuuzaki-san simplemente está confundido― siguió la chica ante un, ahora, internamente feliz L.

― ¿Confundido, Misa-san?

Misa cerró sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

― Así es, Ryuuzaki-san― siguió ― Lo qué pasa es que como Ryuuzaki-san nunca antes ha recibido demostraciones de cariño de alguna chica, Ryuuzaki-san cree que le gustan los chicos, pero en realidad no es así; en realidad lo único que Ryuuzaki-san ocupa para olvidar esas extrañas costumbres que tiene es que una chica lo bese.

_¡Bingo!_

L fingió incredulidad y pesadez.

― Pero… ¿Olvidar a la persona que amas, Misa-san? Eso es muy extremo, por no decir radical. Además― agregó ― Ser homosexual no es un crimen.

― Ryuuzaki-san, _ES_ un crimen cuando en realidad no lo eres. Ryuuzaki-san simplemente está confundido― repitió sosegadamente ― Y si, olvidarlo es lo mejor, ya que en realidad tú no lo amas. La única solución es que una chica te bese, para que Ryuuzaki-san se de cuenta que en realidad es heterosexual y le gustan las mujeres.

L posó su vista en el techo, viendo a la rubia de reojo.

― Caray, Misa-san― comenzó ― Ahora que lo pones así, suena bastante lógico…― la rubia asintió con la cabeza ―…Pero― añadió con un tono de preocupación ― ¿Dónde encontraremos a una chica dispuesta a besarme?

Misa inhaló profundo, de nuevo. Estaba preparada para esto.

― Yo lo haré― sentenció como si fuera a hacer el sacrificio más grande de la historia; y para ella, así era.

Pero Amane Misa prefería prestar sus labios a Ryuuzaki ella misma antes de prestarle los labios de su amado Light.

L la volteó a ver con falsa aprensión en los ojos.

― ¡Misa-san!― dijo con los ojos en blanco ― ¿Tú… Tú estarías dispuesta a hacerlo? No creo que sea correcto.

― No, no lo es― reconoció seria.

A L casi se le salió un chasquido… ¡Estuvo tan cerca!

― ¡Pero!― siguió la chica levantando su dedo índice y viéndolo directamente a los ojos ― Es necesario.

Misa cerró sus ojos resignada. Ryuuzaki sacó la paleta de su boca, anticipando.

― Pero… Misa-san…

― ¡Basta!― pronunció levantando su mano en señal de silencio ― Lo haré― confirmó.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí sentado, con su espeluznante manera que tenía para hacerlo. Las aterradoras ojeras de su imperturbable cara.

¡Lo hacía por Light! ¡Lo hacía por Light! _¡Lo hacía por Light!_

Subiendo ambas piernas en el sofá, se acomodó sobre ellas.

Lentamente se inclinó y depositó un tímido y rápido beso sobre los labios del hombre. Inmediatamente se separó espantada.

― ¿Y bien?

Ryuuzaki la miró curioso.

― ¿Y bien qué, Misa-san?

Misa lo golpeó tan fuertemente que sangró; en su imaginación, claro está.

― ¿Te sientes diferente?

El detective pareció pensarlo mucho.

― No― contestó por fin ― No realmente. El beso simplemente fue muy fugaz, casi ni lo sentí― razonó el hombre ladeando su cabeza.

― ¡QUE MAL PORQUE MISA NO PIENSA VOLVER A PASAR POR ESE TRAUMA! ― soltó aterrorizada y cerrando los ojos.

L volteó a ver a Light para después girar su cara de póquer hacia la rubia.

― Bueno, en ese caso creo que lo más prudente será despertar a Light-kun y pedirle un beso a él también, para así poder comparar ambos con la memoria fresca― dijo serio mientras se mordía el pulgar y con su otra mano hacía ademán de querer despertar al joven genio.

Misa ensanchó los ojos y en un audaz movimiento, sin inhibiciones o prejuicios de ningún tipo, se apoderó de sus labios.

Si había algo que Amane Misa sabía hacer, eso era _besar_. Y si se trataba de besar por su amado lo haría aún mejor.

Abrió su boca y le dio paso a Ryuuzaki, quien, para su sorpresa, besaba como todo un experto. La chica lo sujetó del despeinado cabello, jalándolo hacia sí. Pelear por dominancia era su fuerte, pero al parecer, lo era aún más de Ryuuzaki. Por su peculiar postura la chica no pudo más que besarlo de lado. Duraron así varios segundos más, durante los cuales L dejó más que claro que su don de hacer nudos con los palitos de las cerezas servía para mucho más que eso. No dejó de observarla en todo momento.

Se separaron por aire. La rubia se alejó sonrojada y jadeando.

― ¿Ayudó? ¿Ya no vas a necesitar de un beso de Light para comparar? ― preguntó exaltada y ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

Ryuuzaki, sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza y devolvió la paleta a su lugar de origen: su boca.

Misa sonrió. Si lo había ayudado. No sólo había logrado que su amigo dejara esas malas mañas que tenía, sino que había extinguido toda posible relación homosexual que éste individuo pudiese haber llevado con su amado Yagami Light. ¡Había matado dos pájaros de un tiro!

― Si, Misa-san, ayudó muchísimo. Creo que ya no necesitaré más besos de Light-kun ― reafirmó el escuálido hombre, de nuevo lamiendo su paleta.

La joven, triunfante, se acercó a su bello durmiente y se recargó en su hombro, sonriendo; ahora Light era y sería para siempre _sólo_ suyo.

― Ya sabes, Ryuuzaki-san― comenzó feliz ― Cada que te sientas inseguro en cuanto a la relación que llevas con Light, simplemente ven con Misa y ella te hará recordar lo mucho que te gustan las mujeres.

Sí, ella lo haría. Ella lo haría porque prefería mil veces entregarse a sí misma antes que entregarle a Light, a _su_ Light. Sonriente siguió disfrutando de la película, no por la película en sí, sino porque la veía junto a su amado.

L atrapó su dedo índice entre los dientes, inclinando su cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

― Misa-san…― comenzó el encorvado hombre ―… definitivamente lo _haré_.

_- Fin -_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas. _


End file.
